<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Best Friend by artschoolfreddie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699273">You're My Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artschoolfreddie/pseuds/artschoolfreddie'>artschoolfreddie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Early Queen, Friendship, One Shot, boys day in, college days, just hanging out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artschoolfreddie/pseuds/artschoolfreddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are just hanging out and enjoying each other's company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're My Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is in response to quirkysubject's queen prompt meme!! hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cool spring breeze came though the opened windows of Roger and Freddie’s flat. It was March and university had started, and work was piling up for everyone. After a short band meeting with Brian and John, they all decided it was better to stay here and do some work than to go all the way back home, they figured they could all study together. Although Freddie didn’t study much, being an art student, but he didn’t mind, he could find something to work on.</p>
<p>After the (very short) meeting, they all got to work, Brian reading an astronomy book (something about Zodiacal dust?), sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the coffee table, across from the tan couch in the living room. John was working on what seemed to be some sort of schematic or blueprint, in between Brian and Freddie, on a yellow bean bag Freddie found in a random stall in Kensington Market. Freddie, on the floor with his back on the couch and across from Brian, seemed to be working on a number of things at once, flipping through a sketchbook, drawing a bit on each one, until he finally settled on one and paid extra attention to it, content with what he started with. Roger… well Roger was studying for a Biology test he had coming up, but got a bit bored and distracted, so he started to read some magazine that was lying on the coffee table in front of him, while he himself was sitting upside down on the couch, long blond hair touching the floor. </p>
<p>It was quiet, a good noise level for studying, but Freddie couldn’t take it anymore. He could handle it for a bit, but the sound of pages turning was starting to become deafening. He broke his view of his sketchbook and looked around. All three boys were entranced in what they were doing and didn’t seem to notice or be bothered by the quiet. He quickly did a double take of Roger sitting upside down and smiled to himself. What an idiot, he thought, lovingly, of course. He glanced down at Roger’s long locks and couldn’t help but give them a quick tug, causing Roger to yelp and drop the magazine he was gazing at on his face. His yelp also startled John, who looked up at the ruckus, and Brian, who also dropped the heavy book he was reading on his face. </p>
<p>“Rog!” Brian groaned, sitting up and giving Roger the biggest death stare he could muster. “What was that for?! I dropped my book on my face!”</p>
<p>“Don’t blame me, Fred pulled my hair out!” Roger whined back, rolling on his side and ‘accidentally’ kicked Freddie’s head.</p>
<p>“Oh, never mind then, thanks for that Freddie.” Brian gave Freddie and Roger a big smile, to which Roger just scoffed in reply and contemplated throwing a pillow at Brian, they were called throw pillows after all.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so dramatic, dear, it was just a slight tug. Besides, I thought you’d be used to that by now.” Quickly dodging another ‘accidental’ kick from Roger, Freddie stood up and looked at John who snorted and was giggling in amusement. </p>
<p>“Not sure you have room to talk about being dramatic, Fred.” John giggled again, watching Freddie as he got up from the floor and made his way towards the turntable in a corner of the room next to a window. </p>
<p>“Me!? Dramatic?! Oh, I would never, why would you ever suggest that Deaky dear?” Recanted Freddie as he took a random record from an old box on the floor. These records were Roger’s most prized possessions, and hated it when anyone even thought about taking one in case they weren’t careful enough, but he didn’t mind when Freddie took one – he trusted him. The record in questions was Jimi Hendrix’s Electric Ladyland, a band favorite. He put it on the turntable and carefully placed the needle to the first track, and let it play.</p>
<p>“Hendrix. Good choice.” Brian said and got up from his place on the floor and followed Freddie to the kitchen, where he was starting to put water in a kettle. Roger and John decided to follow as well, finding it extremely hard to work without tea or some snacks. </p>
<p>“Yes of course darlings, I can make you guys some tea, thank you for asking!” Freddie said – maybe sarcastically, the boys couldn’t really tell (they could, they loved to annoy him) – when he realized that they all gathered around the kitchen with him, picking at some sweets and other food that was left over from other flat mates.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you can read minds, add that to the long list of things to keep note of when I’m around you.” Roger chuckled and ate some peanuts that were laying around, realizing that he probably needed to clean this table up more, it was a mess – he’d have to tell one of his flat mates about it.</p>
<p>“I don’t think Fred would want to see what’s going on in your mind.” John quipped and Brian stifled a laugh. Roger could really be thinking about three things – girls, cars, or music. And John was right, Freddie – if he did have mind reading powers, which unfortunately, he didn’t – did not want to take that chance.</p>
<p>“He’s right, if I could read minds, I wouldn’t waste my time with your minds. I’d read, I don’t know, Marie Antoinette’s mind, to see what she was thinking. And how she’d spend all her riches, oh, and what kind of jewels she liked best.”</p>
<p>“I’d read Jimi Hendrix’s mind, maybe I’ll be half as good as him if I knew what was in his mind and how it worked.” Brian contemplated this as Voodoo Chile played in the background, letting the bluesy guitar take over his senses. The rest of the boys nodded and quietly agreed, Jimi Hendrix also being one of their favorite artists, one of the few things they could all agree on. “Actually, maybe I’d read Leonardo Da Vinci’s mind. I like Italians.”</p>
<p>“How boring. I’d read John Lennon’s mind, a musical genius and I’d like to get in his head. He’s already had such a big impact on the world, it would be interesting to know what’s in his head.” Roger chewed with his mouth opened as he said this, so Freddie gave him a glare as if to say You better close your mouth before I make you.</p>
<p>“All interesting, but I’d probably read William Burrough’s mind. The man’s seen and done more than I ever will, maybe I can catch a glimpse of what goes on in that kind of… environment.” John ended with a laugh, and the others followed suit. As quiet and calm Deaky was, he could go wild and cause lots of trouble, never underestimate the quiet one.</p>
<p>The boys thought about their decisions and all agreed with each other, thinking Of course he would pick them, knowing each other so well, they basically knew each other’s answers before anyone said them.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the kettle started screeching and startled them out of their thoughts. Freddie got the kettle while Brian took some teacups out of the cabinets, already knowing where they were, having been here many times before. John also knew where the teabags were, third drawer from the right, and took a box of Earl Grey tea, Freddie’s favorite. At the same time, Roger got the sugar cubes from the drawer next to him and prepared the area to make room for the tea. Freddie poured everyone a cup and fixed themselves their tea to their liking. </p>
<p>The smell of the Earl Grey, the sound of Hendrix, and the cool breeze was calming. Feeling content and happy in the moment, John couldn’t help but smile. He was with his bandmates, who happened to be his best friends, drinking Earl Grey tea – of all things 20 something year olds would be drinking on a Saturday – listening to music and enjoying each other’s company. He only met the guys a few months ago, but he already felt at home and was completely comfortable with them. This wasn’t exactly what John imagined when he thought of college life years ago, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.</p>
<p>“What’s on your mind, Deaks?” Brian asked, a hint of a laugh in his voice and small smile on his face, bringing his tea to his mouth and taking a sip.</p>
<p>“Oh, you know,” John laughed slightly, “just thinking about how I imagined life would be like in Uni versus what it’s actually like.”</p>
<p>“What, like we don’t party and have a really good time?” Roger and Freddie looked at each other and couldn’t help but giggle, reminiscing on all of the alcohol fueled nights at their little market stall, trying on ridiculous clothes and whatnot. </p>
<p>John almost spit out his tea with that interaction and he remembered all the debauchery that went on with his newer friends, especially with those two. “Well, yes of course but you know,” John started, “I just didn’t think I’d be drinking Earl Grey with Jimi Hendrix playing in the background on a Saturday having a study session with my best friends, you know.”</p>
<p>A couple of hm’s were heard, and again, the boys agreed. It was a bit unusual to be doing this when they could be doing practically anything else, but none of them minded. It was nice, spending time with each other, not just as a band, but as friends. They knew they had a good future because of it, a band that stays together have a very good chance to be successful. And none of them would want to share the fame, money, success, and the hardships, with anyone else. They were all each other best friends, after all.</p>
<p>“I’m hungry, you guys wanna get some lunch?” Roger broke the comforting silence, and a chorus of yeah’s followed. The boys quickly finished their tea and headed out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>